


Weak

by MrRaye



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Rick, 35-Year-Old Negan, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Rick, Cages, Cock Rings, Collars, Come Swallowing, Drugged Sex, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Force Choking, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Master/Slave, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRaye/pseuds/MrRaye
Summary: Rick Grimes hadn't expected to spend his spring break like this; tied up, shoved up against a wall and choking on a stranger's cock.Negan is excited to finally play with his slave.





	Weak

Rick hadn't expected to spend his spring break like this; tied up, shoved up against a wall and choking on a stranger's cock. His arms and legs tied together at the back of his body and his naked body shivering in the chill that filled the room. Rick's cock lay limp in his lap and his body broke out into a cold sweat. His knees had started to give out from the stress that was put on them and his unruly curls lay matted on his sweaty forehead as he shook with overwhelming fear and a lack of air. He ceased his attempts to struggle out of the tight bonds that restricted his quivering body. Tears of humiliation and shame streamed down Rick's red, puffy cheeks and his slackened jaw ached from being impaled for so long. Loud, guttural choking sounds and obnoxiously loud moans filled Rick's ears.

"Yeah baby, you like it huh? You fucking love being choked with my thick fuckin' dick. Fuckin' take it, _you little cockslut_. Look at me with those pretty blue eyes, baby." Rick's attacker spoke in a vulgar manner, slapping Rick's swollen cheek and stretching his cock deeply into the sixteen year old's mouth. Rick's glossy eyes looked up to his attacker in shame and silently pleading. His assailant let out a growl from deep in his chest, thrusting more rigidly and vigorously. The man was getting close to his orgasm and Rick started to pull away in disgust, only to be grabbed by his brunet hair and forcefully shoved back and forth on his attacker's throbbing cock. "Hey, stop that! You're gonna take all of this fuckin' cum down your slutty throat. You know you fuckin' want it, baby. Fuckin'... _oh god_ , fuckin' take it!" Rick's attacker groaned in pleasure as the intensity of his orgasm overtook him, bucking his hips rapidly and shoving himself further down the teen's throat. These movements made Rick bang his head off the wall behind him repeatedly, sending him into a daze.

Rick's assailant held his cock deep inside the teen's throat as he came, spurt after spurt landing onto the boy's tongue. His balls lay firmly pressed against Rick's spit slicked lips and chin, jerking and twitching. The attacker breathed out shakily as Rick continued to choke on his sensitive cock. He pulled out sloppily, a string of cum and spit following his throbbing member. The man saw Rick scrunch his nose in distaste and as the teen went to spit the liquid out he shoved his cock back into the teen's mouth. "Swallow. _All of it_." He spoke shakily at the slight sensitivity in his dick. Rick glared hostilely at the man and started to push away angrily from him. The attacker shoved himself deeper down the teen's throat and grabbed a hold of the boy's nose, shoving him further onto the wall behind them. Rick let out a choked off gasp before attempting to pull away from the man's intruding cock. "I fuckin' said swallow, you whore. Wouldn't it be funny, _if I choked you to death on my cock_?"Rick's eyes widened in fear and his cerulean eyes started to water from a lack of air. He choked harder and harder until giving up and swallowing his attacker's cum. The attacker glared into Rick's eyes viciously, blocking his airways a little bit longer before releasing the teen.

Rick doubled over onto his side and coughed out in pain, cum bubbling out of his nostrils and leaking out of his swollen lips. He erupted into a coughing fit until he threw up the little that he had in his stomach. His attacker chuckled slyly, smirking down at the crumpled teen. He picked the boy up roughly and shoved him back into his cage. "I hope you fucking learned your lesson today, slave." He spat venomously at Rick's face, causing the teen to cower in on himself. The boy's attempts to cover himself were useless as his arms were bound and he shook fearfully, tears of shame streaming steadily down his red, bloated face and quiet sobs wracking his small body.

"I'll be back _slave_. I can't wait to play with your tight, virgin hole. We're gonna have so much fun." Rick's assailant walks out of the cold, basement-like room, the door slamming heavily behind him. Rick shook silently, praying for sleep to consume him.

**********

Rick's sweaty forehead lay pressed against the harsh concrete of the stranger's basement. A biting chill crept over his naked teenage body as he shook feverishly. His bones ached in exhaustion and his skin felt like he was on fire. The teen felt violated and sick to his stomach. Quaint hiccups and sobs wracked his petite frame as he relived the moments of the events that had just occurred. He could still feel his attacker's seed inside him, making his stomach lurch in disgust.

Rick's mind felt too crowded with all of his thoughts. The teen didn't remember how he had ended up in the cage the first time he had woken up in the room. All he could remember was a cloth covering his mouth and losing his consciousness. Then he had woken up with his arms and legs tied up, his mouth gagged and a blindfold over his eyes. He had panicked and let out small muffled cries of help, only to be cut off by the stranger's voice. And after that the man had... raped his mouth. A chill of humiliation ran through Rick and he felt tears starting to well up in his eyes again. His thoughts turned to what his mother must be feeling at that moment. If she even realised he was gone because of her schedule. She would hopefully wonder where he was soon. Hopefully...

Rick's thoughts were cut off by the quiet squeak of the door. His body froze in fear and he closed his eyes pretending that he was asleep, so as to avoid his rapist. "I know you're awake slave, don't fucking play games with me." The stranger spoke monotonously as he gazed at Rick's shaking body. The man walked over and unlocked Rick's cage before pulling the boy out. Rick let out an anguished cry because of the tug at his restraints. "S-stop! Please, l-let me go! I-i'll do anything, please! Let m-me go!" Rick screamed in a broken voice laced with pain. The stranger left Rick on the floor on his side in a painful position. He pulled out a chair and sat down, watching his slave squirm and whimper in pain. He leaned back into a relaxed position and peered into Rick's steely blue eyes, chuckling darkly at the slave's anguished features.

"You should probably fucking know this, _my name's Negan_. But... you will only address me as Master. Say anything else and I'll have to punish you." Rick stared at the stranger, _Negan_ , wide-eyed in complete and utter disgust. "Y-you're a sick f-fucking bastard! L-let me go, _now_." Rick scoffed in revulsion at Negan's comments. Negan's face twisted into a dark, sinister look, his evil smirk making a chill run down Rick's spine. "You don't know what I can fuckin' do to you slave, do you? Because you're gonna find out soon enough if you don't watch your slutty, whore mouth. Or do I have to fill it up again to shut you the fuck up?" The red tint of colour on Rick's anxious face faded into a sickly, green-gray as he processed Negan's words. Negan gleamed brightly at Rick's jittery behaviour and patted the floor beneath him condescendingly.

"Come, come slave. Time to change your ties so don't fuckin' try any stupid shit. Or y'know, I can pay your mother a little visit and tell her about what her son has been getting up to..." Rick didn't hesitate for a moment, scrambling uselessly on the floor to try and reach his captor. Negan bellowed in laughter at the teen's attempts to get to him. The man reached over and grabbed Rick in an attempt to stop his struggling. Rick flinched in fear as the man dragged him ruthlessly. Negan began to untie Rick's arms slowly, teasingly tugging harshly to make the boy squirm and wince in pain. When the ties came off he gently rubbed the boy's rope burns with lotion, causing Rick to sigh at the cool feeling on his burning wrists and the tension that was relieved from his body.

Negan brought Rick up onto his lap and finished releasing the boy from his bonds, relishing in the pleasure caused by the teen's squirming and small moans of satisfaction. He pressed his lips against the shell of Rick's ears, kissing and sucking gently. This action caused Rick to freeze up in Negan's lap, fear and panic rising quickly in his chest. "N-no... please I'll do anything else. Please..."

Negan chuckled darkly in Rick's ear, rutting his jeans-clad hips up against the teen's naked ass. "All this playing around has made me hard as fuck, baby. And I'm gonna fuck you, whether you want to or not." Rick's breathing accelerated in panic and he started to push himself out of Negan's grip. His attempts became useless when he felt a small prick on his neck and his body seemed to relax. Rick's eyes started to feel hazy and he felt his dick start to twitch in excitement. "Wha... was th-tha?" Rick's speech came out broken and he suddenly felt dizzy. Negan planted a soft kiss onto Rick's weak, slackened lips and smiled menacingly. "Just a little something to help you enjoy this baby." Negan rutted his hips up against Rick, making the teen let out a small, shameless moan.

Negan softly ordered Rick to remove his jeans and the teen shook his head sloppily in denial, making small whimpering sounds. Negan growled in frustration, shoving the teen onto the ground beneath them harshly. The man stood up sharply, unbuckling his belt and yanking his jeans and boxers down together. His long, thick shaft snapped upwards in arousal and he stroked his cock teasingly as he stepped out of his undergarments. Rick writhed on the hard floor, whimpering in pain but his cock still hung heavy in between his thighs.

Negan hauled the teen up by his unruly locks and shoved the boy's face into his cock and balls, rubbing them on his face grotesquely. Rick tried to flinch away only to be tugged sharply back into place, face smushing up against Negan's junk. "You see this Rick, huh? This fucking owns you, everywhere and anywhere you fuckin' go... d'you understand, slave?" Negan's smeared his precum all over Rick's face, dick twitching in pleasure. Rick grunted in denial, pulling his face away from Negan weakly. The man yanked Rick by his hair again, pushing the boy's nose into his fleshy, plump balls. "I fuckin' said _do you understand_ , _slave_?"

Rick inhaled the musky scent of Negan, making his own cock jerk in excitement and his mind spiraled in a confused pleasure. "Y-yes M-master, y-es... I u-understand." Negan snorted at Rick's pathetic behaviour, shoving the boy off his cock and onto the floor. He tugged off his white shirt revealing his slender, toned frame. "Now, I'm gonna be fuckin' kind and get you ready for my cock. Disobey me and I'll go in fuckin' raw." Negan grabbed lube from the pocket of his discarded jeans, opening it with a 'click' that made Rick freeze in fear. Negan tugged Rick onto his hands and knees, bending him over. The man spread the lube over his fingers and squeezed a cold glob onto Rick's hole, making the teen jerk and let out a small yelp of surprise. Negan buried two fingers inside Rick's tight hole and started thrusting hastily. Rick let out a small moan of discomfort and Negan noticed, starting to search, and search, and search until... there! Rick had leaned backwards into the euphoric sensation he felt inside him, a drugged, sloppy moan escaping his plump, bitten lips. He felt his balls getting heavier from Negan's assault on his pleasure spot, the violating touch burning shame and humiliation through his bones. Negan's hand suddenly slapped against his sac and Rick screamed in pain and pleasure, body shivering at the intense buzz running through his cock. Rick felt himself starting to push back on Negan's thick, lubricated fingers, moaning and whining shamelessly.

Negan shoved his fingers out of Rick, slathering his leaking cock with lube and sheathing himself balls deep inside the teen's tight, virgin hole. He let out a guttural growl of pleasure, gripping Rick's hips roughly and leaning over the boy's smaller, teenage body. Rick grunted at the feeling of being stretched by such a big cock, cock hanging heavily beneath him. "See baby, you do fuckin' want it. That pretty little dick of yours is hard for me. Huh baby, isn't it?" Negan jerked forward, tipping against Rick's prostate. The boy yelped in surprise at the tingling sensation is his dick and balls, head dropping forward sluggishly in euphoria. The constant stimulation against Rick's pleasure spot brought him closer to the edge, his sluggish moans and groans growing louder in volume. Negan grabbed a rough hold on the base of Rick's cock, blocking off his orgasm. Rick's mind lost in a haze of panic and pleasure and confusion caused him to cry out, pleading for his orgasm. "Please, _oh god_ , _pleeease_. Please _Master_ , let me come, _please_. Oh, I need to fuckin' come, please." Rick rambled in a euphoric mess, his pleasure only growing with each sloppy sound of skin slapping against skin. Negan groaned filthily as he heard Rick's desperate groans and the squeeze of the teen's hole on his throbbing dick.

Rick's hips jerked vigorously in shock as Negan continued his attack on his prostate, pinching the teen's swollen balls. "Fuckin' take it like the slut you are... You love being pounded by this hard dick don't you, huh slut, don't you?" Rick groaned and his thighs shook vigorously against Negan's hips pressed deep into him. He pushed back sloppily against Negan's stabbing thrusts. Rick shook his head in denial but his body's reaction told Negan different. Negan stopped his assault on Rick's sac and reached up slightly to manipulate the head of the teen's leaking cock. Rick shook even more intensely, arching back into Negan's thrusts. "Oh god, I-I'm gonna... _I'm gonna come_! Oh fuck, oh fuck, _oh fuck_!" Rick's body tensed as his orgasm struck him violently and he let out a loud moan as he reached completion, cum squirting thickly from his pulsating cock. Negan buried himself balls deep inside Rick and stilled, before releasing his gushing load deep inside Rick's gaping hole. He let out a roaring moan of satisfaction, thrusting his hips sporadically as he cums leaving small, passionate kisses over Rick's neck and spine.

Negan collapsed onto Rick's back still balls deep inside him in a post orgasmic haze. Rick's mind raced in a confused stupor as he realised he had been made to enjoy being raped. His body shook at the feeling of Negan pulling out, the man's cum dripping wetly out of his puffy, abused hole and down his strained thighs.

But Negan wasn't done with him. The man stood up on shaky legs and traveled towards a wardrobe filled with different kinds of sex toys; whips, dildos and anal plugs ranging from small to large sizes, cock cages and much more. Negan grabbed a cock ring and anal plug from the dresser and walked up to Rick, who was shivering in a post orgasmic trance. Negan scooped up some of his cum from around the boy's hole with the plug and slid the toy into Rick's loosened hole, making the boy groan at the feeling of being filled again. Negan chuckled deeply and stroked Rick's flaccid dick back to hardness and played with his fleshy balls, watching as the boy squirmed and pushed away from the overstimulation as his cock and balls were sensitive. "Don't worry baby, I think you'll like this." Negan slid a cock ring onto Rick's half hard dick and clicked on a small remote, bringing the toy to life. Rick squealed at the intensity of the pleasure he felt rush through his cock, hips jerking vigorously as the vibrations of the ring attacked him with unwanted pleasure. Negan grabbed his belt and tied it tightly onto the teen's wrists before grabbing his underwear and shoving it into the boy's mouth, muffling his heated moans of desperation.

Negan searched his jeans once more for something special for his slave, a cerulean collar that matched his slave's eyes with a small, golden heart-shaped tag that read 'slave'. He strolled over to the boy and clicked the collar onto his squirming frame, finally showing his ownership over his new toy. Rick's eyes widened in fear as he realised what had just happened and he let out muffled cries of denial, quivering away from Negan in revulsion and kicking his legs out. Negan only grabbed the boy by his collar and threw him roughly back into his cage. The boy quickly brought his face close to the cage, his fingers reaching out through the tight spaces in the cage and looking up at Negan pleadingly. Negan just smirked evilly, locking the cage with a menacing 'click' once more before striding towards the dark room, whistling nonchalantly.

Before he left Negan peered over his shoulder at his pet, smiling perilously. " _Welcome home_ , _slave_. We're gonna have a lot of fucking fun." Tears of fear and frustration stream down Rick's face as he weakly shakes his cage, letting out muffled cries of help that no one but Negan could hear. Negan departed the dark room, the only sounds he heard before closing the door were Rick's helpless cries and the feeble shaking of a cage.


End file.
